A poings fermés
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: -Song-fic- Il s'était toujours demandé quels étaient les rêves de son amie. Le soir où il la trouve assoupie dans la salle commune, il découvre qu'elle parle dans son sommeil... qu'elle parle à quelqu'un en particulier...


_Avec la chanson de Bénabar :_

**A poings fermés**

A cet instant précis, Ronald Weasley était prêt à céder au moindre caprice de Harry Potter. Il sentait capable de soulever les montagnes, de décrocher la lune, de rallumer les étoiles, de dessiner lui-même les arcs-en-ciel, de faire trembler la terre et de vider les océans. Il était prêt à vouer un culte à son meilleur ami tant il était heureux grâce à lui. S'il ne l'avait pas envoyé la chercher afin qu'elle l'aide pour son devoir, jamais il n'aurait pu assister à un si ravissant spectacle. Car, devant lui, les reflets dansants du feu embrasant son visage serein, assise sur le canapé mais sur le point de tomber sur le côté, Hermione Granger dormait à poings fermés. Elle pencha un peu sur le côté, menaçant de s'effondrer. Oubliant que n'importe qui pouvait entrer à tout moment dans la salle commune et que Harry l'attendait en s'arrachant les cheveux sur un exercice de Potion à la bibliothèque, Ron s'avança, s'assit auprès d'elle puis prit sa tête entre ses mains, la posant ensuite sur ses genoux. Elle poussa un léger soupir et se blottit contre lui. Ses lèvres remuaient en un inaudible murmure. Ron sourit.

_A qui parle-t-elle lorsqu'elle dort la nuit_

_prononce des onomatopées des petits cris_

_collée à moi et pourtant si lointaine_

_elle me manque déjà_

_je voudrais qu'elle revienne_

Elle étira un peu la tête, révélant ainsi un petit grain de beauté au creux de son cou. Ron tendit un doigt hésitant, puis toucha la minuscule marque brune. Hermione sourit dans son sommeil.

_Elle a un grain d'beauté qu'a rien d'exceptionn…_

…_elle a un grain d'beauté qu'j'aime bien_

_peut-être parce que c'est l'sien_

Elle racontait une véritable histoire. Ses lèvres bougeaient parfois d'une manière plus prononcée alors que son expression se faisait plus dure. Ron s'imagina avec elle, éveillée, écoutant avec attention chacune de ses paroles, partageant ses émotions. S'il avait été face à elle, il aurait pu la faire rire, l'alléger de quelques problèmes, la réconforter de ses angoisses. Mais elle était si loin, perdue dans son monde. Il ne pouvait que la contempler et envier l'inconnue à qui elle accordait une discussion.

_qui est le chanceux qui discute avec elle_

_parle couramment le langage de son sommeil_

_moi je sursaute leur dialogue me réveille_

_alors j'écoute aux portes et je tiens la chandelle_

Sans doute devrait-il la réveiller, lui dire que Harry l'attendait, que… Oh, et qu'importait, après tout ? Elle semblait si bien, si rayonnante, assoupie contre lui. L'arracher à ses rêves serait sacrilège. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors il se contenta d'écarter l'une de ses mèches emmêlées de son visage. Hermione frotta sa joue contre son genou.

_Elle a un grain d'beauté qu'a rien d'exceptionn…_

…_elle a un grain d'beauté qu'j'aime bien_

_peut-être parce que c'est l'sien_

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. Et si elle rêvait d'un jeune homme adroit, érudit, hardi ? Quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui ? Et s'il s'agissait de son contraire parfait ? Peut-être que, dans son monde des rêves, il n'avait aucune place. Peut-être qu'elle l'oubliait ou qu'il n'était même pas un souvenir à effacer de la mémoire. Ron chassa cette pensée d'un mouvement de tête. Mieux valait ne pas y songer, cela faisait trop mal. De surcroît, Hermione rêvait de qui elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Cela ne le regardait pas. Il se sentit alors un peu coupable. Il était en train d'épier son intimité. Si par mégarde elle l'apprenait, elle lui en voudrait, c'était certain. Il se résolut donc de se séparer d'elle, mais elle s'accrocha à lui en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Ron prit cela pour une autorisation d'espionnage, et s'installa un peu mieux sur le canapé.

_est-ce qu'elle m'oublie complètement ?_

_qui est son nocturne confident ?_

_lui dit-elle les secrets_

_qu'elle ne me confie jamais ?_

Hermione se retourna sur le dos, son visage à présent tourné vers Ron. Comme si elle lui parlait, à lui seul. Elle souriait entre deux chuchotements. Il se risqua à effleurer sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir son sourire.

_Elle a un grain d'beauté qu'a rien d'exceptionn…_

…_elle a un grain d'beauté qu'j'aime bien_

_peut-être parce que c'est l'sien_

Le feu dans l'âtre mourait peu à peu. Hermione poursuivait de se confier en petits murmures. Ron la regardait en lui caressant les cheveux de bout des doigts. La respiration régulière et les mots à voix basse de son amie chantaient à son oreille comme une adorable berceuse. Il se surprit à plusieurs reprises sur le point de s'assoupir à son tour, lorsque la porte de la salle commune pivota, laissant entrer le nouvel arrivant.

« Ron, je… » commença Harry en arrivant en trombe, l'air mécontent et agacer.

_chut ! faut pas la réveiller_

Harry referma la bouche, observant quelques instants ses amis en s'efforçant de tirer une conclusion de tout cela. Lorsque enfin les informations atteignirent son cerveau, il sourit.

« Je… Je vous laisse, alors. A demain. »

_ses rêves sont pas étanches_

_mais elle cache en revanche_

_peut-être qu'elle-même l'ignore…_

Puis il gravit les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était tard. Et ils ne pouvaient pas dormir dans la salle commune. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de la réveiller et de mettre un terme à un si bon moment. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pu la regarder avec tant de liberté, la dévisageant en retenant le moindre détail de ses traits. Jamais il n'avait osé lui caresser les cheveux, laissant ses doigts savourer leur sauvagerie, leur côté indomptable. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pu la regarder dormir, plongée dans des rêves dont il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais la signification. Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, puis se souvint de l'heure tardive. Ron poussa un soupir résigné et tenta de se dégager un peu de l'étreinte possessive d'Hermione. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il l'avait contemplée tout ce temps. Alors qu'il parvenait à s'écarter d'elle, ses murmures semblèrent soudain s'amplifier, si bien que Ron put comprendre plusieurs mots isolés. Ils lui parurent sans sens, mais un en particulier raisonna dans ses oreilles, se répercuta en un écho sonore dans sa tête, puis éclata en un son assourdissant dans son cœur.

_à qui parle-t-elle lorsqu'elle dort ?_

« Ron… » gémit Hermione.

Ce fut à ce moment que Ronald Weasley décida de ne plus jamais dormir sans Hermione Granger.

_à poings fermés…_

_**FIN**_

_Samantha Dreamangel_


End file.
